Revenge Of the Bunnies
by EvilBunnies
Summary: After reaching her limit and being unable to stand being treated like a baby Ginny runs away to her ex boyfriend's house which just happens to be Harry Potter. Filled with bunnies,humor, and some..er..interesting situations. 1 of 2/3 stories *COMPLETED*
1. For a Swim?

Revenge of the Bunnies  
  
Chapter One – For A Swim? ( Bexie)  
  
Sixteen year old Harry Potter lolled lazily around in his bed. He heard the sounds of his Aunt Petunia bustling around downstairs, and knew it wouldn't be long before she screamed up to him.  
  
The Dursleys had been, at best, civil to him this summer. Most of the time, they barely acknowledged he was there, and then only to yell at him. Of course, he could always mention his godfather if they became too nasty.  
  
"Boy! Get up!" Aunt Petunia screeched up the stairwell. Harry rolled out of bed, and pulled on some of Dudley's old clothes, all at least six sizes too big. He went down the stairs. Aunt Petunia shoved some granola in front of him. "Eat!" she said, "And not too much, we want to save for Duddy-kins." Harry took a bite of the granola.  
  
"I'm going up to my room," he said, shortly, not wanting to see his cousin, Dudley. Though Dudley had been on a diet for roughly a year, he hadn't lost any weight, and had actually gained some. It was getting hard for him to do any exercise other than walking, even beating up Harry. Aunt Petunia was very worried.  
  
Harry headed up to his room. Dudley stood at the top of the stairs menacingly. He didn't move as Harry approached. There was nothing Harry could do to go around him; Dudley took up the whole stairwell.  
  
"Move," said Harry, curtly.  
  
Dudley gave him a glare, and stepped to the side. Harry entered his room, and closed the door.  
  
Hedwig came flying in the window – his answer from Hermione, who was, at the moment, having her holiday in China.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
The letter read.  
  
How are you? Are the Dursleys treating you ok? I'm having loads of fun here in China. I'm learning loads and loads about ancient wizardry. Did you know that China (and Egypt) is where some of the first wizarding civilizations grew? Britain didn't have wizards until much later. The first documented record of magic in Britain is in the four hundredth century B.C. However, the first record of magic in China was in…  
  
Harry skipped ahead to the interesting part of her letter.  
  
…and China has had many ancient civilizations, including Muggle ones. The wizarding population had a job keeping the Muggles from noticing, because magic wasn't very advanced yet and…  
  
Perhaps a little further.  
  
…And ancient wizards actually invented fire by conjuring up sparks. It wasn't the Bluebell flame as we know today, it was…  
  
And further. Harry was beginning to wonder if Hermione was not really a large undercover textbook.  
  
…And that's why ancient civilizations are so important, Harry. I'll tell you all about it when I get back-  
  
"What could she have left out?" Harry mumbled, looking over the five pages of parchment on the ancient wizarding civilizations in China.  
  
So, I won't bore you with the details now.  
  
"Too late," Harry muttered.  
  
But, it's very educational here, and I'm having loads of fun. Mum and Dad were shocked to find out about all the things I've learned.  
  
To answer your question, yes, I have heard from both Ron and Ginny. Ron seems alright, but he seems a little stiff in his letters – at least to me. Perhaps you could say something to him, Harry. I mean, he-  
  
Here, Harry noticed, there were a lot of crossed out sentences in the letter.  
  
It would just be nice to get a real letter from him.  
  
Ginny – I think something's wrong with her. She's hardly written me at all, and when she does, they letters don't sound like her at all. I knew exactly what you meant when you wrote me about it.  
  
What do I think is up? Well, I think Ginny's trying to grow. No, not like that!  
  
Harry grimaced. Hermione could read him like a book – and she was very good at reading books.  
  
She's trying to become an adult. It must be hard for her, you know, being the baby for so long. Do you know how hard she worked to keep your relationship with her a secret? Her family really doesn't expect her to become older than five. I know you were both upset when you broke up, but, really, it was for the best. Ginny was more stressed in those months last term than I had ever seen her, and it can't have been good for her schoolwork.  
  
I hope you're doing alright, and the Dursleys aren't ruining your life. I'm enclosing your sugar free bubble gum – wizarding candy is hard to come by around here – because you asked for more food. I know gum isn't exactly food but it does help sustain you when you're hungry.  
  
I hope to hear from you soon!  
  
Your friend,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry grinned. He could see a relationship developing between his two best friends, but he didn't want to say anything – yet.  
  
Talking about Ginny reminded Harry of her. Of those perilous month when they dated. He had concealed it because he was afraid she would be hurt by Voldemort. She – well, Harry didn't know why she had agreed, and even done most of the concealing herself. Hermione's theory really was something to think about.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ginny, dear!" Mrs. Weasley cried up the stairs, "Breakfast!"  
  
"Mmph," fifteen year old Ginny mumbled into her pillow. She rolled over and opened one eye. She groaned.  
  
And I was having such a lovely dream, Ginny thought to herself, One where I didn't have to sleep in a room with pink walls and curtains, and a fluffy pink rug on the floor. Sigh.  
  
She looked at the stuffed animals sitting on top of her bureau. The bunnies. The oh-so-many bunnies. Wish I could get rid of those, she thought, But, according to Mum, they make this room look – what was it she said – oh, yes. Cute.  
  
In truth, Ginny didn't even like the color pink. She didn't sleep with stuffed animals. All of that was her family's doing. Her family, who refused to allow her to grow up.  
  
If Ginny had her way, the room would have been painted a dark midnight blue with a white trim. She'd have books, instead of stuffed animals on her bureau. Her bed, instead of the headboard being painted pink, would be a light blue.  
  
With these thoughts in mind, she headed down the stairs wearily.  
  
"Morning, Gin," said Bill, as he passed her.  
  
"Mmph," Ginny replied. She wasn't exactly what you would call a "morning person".  
  
She stumbled into the kitchen, and sat at the table with the rest of her family. Her mother spooned some eggs onto her plate.  
  
"No thanks, I'm not hungry," she said, pushing the plate away.  
  
The whole family turned on her. "What?" asked Mrs. Weasley, "But eggs are your favorite!"  
  
"Are you sick, Gin?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Should we call the doctor?" asked Mr. Weasley, concern showing in his face.  
  
"Do you want to lie down?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Ginny, holding up her hands, "I'm fine. I'm just not hungry."  
  
"Well, you have to eat something," Mrs. Weasley bustled.  
  
"Look, Mum, I'm not hungry," said Ginny, firmly. Changing the subject abruptly, she said, "Can I get my room repainted?"  
  
"Why would you want to do that?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
"I dunno, I just don't like it much," said Ginny.  
  
"Nonsense, dear, it's a perfect room for a little girl," said Mrs. Weasley cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah," said Ginny, "But I'm not a little girl."  
  
"Yes, you are, Ginny," said Fred. All the Weasley children were visiting for the summer except Percy, who had married Penelope. She was expecting her first child, and Percy felt it best that they "stay away from the excitement so close to the due date."  
  
"What are you talking about, Fred? I'm only three years younger than you are," said Ginny.  
  
"Yes, but Fred's finished Hogwarts, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, fondly.  
  
"So?" asked Ginny, "Ron hasn't, and you don't call him a little boy."  
  
"Ron's older than you are," said Mr. Weasley placidly.  
  
"Oh, I give up!" said Ginny, throwing her hands up in the air, "I'm going outside."  
  
"Where?" asked Mrs. Weasley immediately.  
  
"Just…out," replied Ginny.  
  
"It's not safe," said Charlie.  
  
"Yes it is, I won't leave our land," said Ginny, pulling on her cloak.  
  
"Just the same, dear, I would feel much better if one of your brothers went with you," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Argh!" Ginny cried. "When are you going to learn I'm not a child anymore? You call yourself my family! I'm fifteen bloody years old! Wake up and see that I'm not five!"  
  
She raced out of the house in tears. The Weasleys looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked George.  
  
"Dunno, she still is a little girl, what's she on about?" asked Fred.  
  
Mr. Weasley shook his head.  
  
"I'll go after her," said Bill, getting up from the table.  
  
"Thank you," said Mrs. Weasley gratefully.  
  
Ginny had run through the forest in the back their land to the nearby lake. Ignoring the fact that she didn't have her swimsuit, she took off her shoes and cloak and dived into the water, fully clothed. She swam, letting the water wash away her angry tears.  
  
"Virginia Weasley!" cried Bill, when he chanced upon her, "You get out of that lake right now!"  
  
"Why?" asked Ginny, surfacing.  
  
"Because it's not safe!" cried Bill, "You could get hurt! You might drown, or there might be something in there that could bite you or-"  
  
Ginny laughed. "Shut up, Bill," she said, "There's nothing that'll hurt me. I've done this tons of times."  
  
"Ginny," said Bill, "Get out of the lake."  
  
Ginny bristled at this direct command. "I won't, William Weasley!" she said, "You can't tell me what to do!"  
  
"Oh, yes, I can," said Bill.  
  
"You have absolutely no control over me!" said Ginny, defiantly, "And I'm going to keep swimming until I get tired of it!"  
  
"Ginny, get out before I have to come in there and get you," said Bill, looking quite as if he could and would. Ginny sighed.  
  
"Oh, alright," she told him, emerging from the water.  
  
Her sopping clothes clung to her body, and accentuated the curves that had developed. Her wet hair hung loosely down her back, and her chocolate brown eyes shone. She really has grown up, thought Bill, That certainly isn't the two year old Mum made me give baths to. Bill snapped out of this state of mind, What am I thinking? She's still a little girl!  
  
"Ginny, what were you thinking?" he reprimanded.  
  
"I was thinking about how crazy you all are," said Ginny, "I'm fifteen, not four! I've experienced life; you don't have to hide me from it! I don't need protecting!"  
  
"Ginny, you may be fifteen," said Bill, seriously, "But you aren't a fully trained wizard."  
  
"You don't do this to Ron," Ginny accused, looking defiant and angry.  
  
"Ron's a boy," said Bill, seemingly unaffected by this statement.  
  
Now Ginny got really angry. "WHAT?!" she screamed, sounding very much like Mrs. Weasley, "Bill Weasley, you don't mean to tell me that you think a boy has more power than a girl! You – you – that's beyond words! Some of the greatest and most powerful magical leaders were women! With a wand, females are just as powerful as males!"  
  
She continued on this tirade for quite some time. Finally, she took a deep breath, and said, "You are a sexist, chauvinistic pig, Bill Weasley, and I can't believe you would-"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey," said Bill, holding up his hands, "Think of it this way. If you were caught in a situation without your wand – like the one now, I might add – who would be more likely to survive – the boy or the girl?"  
  
"The girl," said Ginny, promptly.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" asked Bill, "Why?"  
  
"Because of this," said Ginny. She closed her eyes, and concentrated hard. The wand Bill had levitated out of his pocket, and into Ginny's awaiting hand.  
  
"Wow," said Bill, awestruck, "Wandless magic, Gin. That's-"  
  
"It's not exactly wandless," said Ginny. Her hand went involuntarily to the chain with a heart shaped charm at her neck.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Bill, following her hand with his eyes.  
  
"Well, every source of magic has to come from somewhere," said Ginny. She had read up greatly on this subject, for a variety of reasons. "We all have magic flowing in our blood, unique magic, and few have enough of it to perform spells without any magical object helping them, which explains why so few in history have managed it. But wands have a special magic inside of them that, when combined with the magic of our blood, makes for great wizardry. I have an object that has less magic in it than a wand, but it is less noticeable as well. The simple fact is that object enables me to perform magic without a wand, because of two things. First of all, the magic in my blood is so compatible with that object. Second, I have more than enough magic in my blood, which makes it easier for the object to help me perform spells."  
  
Bill had never heard of this before. "But, Gin," he asked, "If it's that easy, why doesn't everyone just do wandless magic, and save the trouble of carrying this huge…well, stick?"  
  
"Lots of reasons," said Ginny, "But the main one is that it's hard to find an object with so much compatibility to your unique magic, and it much easier to carry around a wand. Also, some people simply don't have enough magic in their blood."  
  
"Where did you get one of those…objects?"  
  
Ginny gave a little smile. "It was given to me by a friend," she said, "A very special friend."  
  
"Better not be a guy," Bill warned as they set back out to the house.  
  
"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't," Ginny teased, "You'll never know, now will you?"  
  
Ginny took off, and her statement hit Bill in a moment. "Hey, wait a minute!" he called, as he ran after her, "You're too young to…"  
  
Ginny returned home, certainly in better spirits, but still quite on edge about being treated like a child. The family was careful with her, and treated her like glass. To "reward" them, a few hours later, every Weasley male was screaming, "WHERE ARE MY SOCKS?! … GINNY!!!!!" 


	2. The Runaway Bunny

****

Revenge of the Bunnies 

Chapter 2 (shimmer)

A/N: I have to appologize for the lack of disclaimer and author's note in the last chapter. To be honest none of us thought about it because we have the story completely finished and together it's just that we were writing it we didn't need disclaimers so anyway that's our excuse. I know it's not very good but oh well *shrugs* too bad. Thankyou to our grand total of 3 reviews! Honestly, we love them. Star and I were Iming back and forth so quickly with unsupressed happiness. Well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, I remember coming up with ideas for writing this; I may even have the convo with star in my computer somwhere. Well sit back relax and stop reading my boring A/N and remember this is just ladies and gents so just take the time to laugh out loud if you need to! So enough of my rambling! On with the fic!- steph

Disclaimer ß I kinda forgot about that! Hehe *blushing* Most of the characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling, who is the same author that we hope is still having fun writing despite the fact that we keep telling her to hurry up. The ideas belong to us potters except for a few of them: namely sock stealing, which comes from Imogen at the Gryffindor Tower. So basically we hope you don't sue us and if you do don't look at me! *points to her sisters* it's them you want! I ain't got nothing!

Ginny's POV

I stared scathingly at a fluffy pink duckling on my bureau. It waddled cheerfully across the picture which hung on revoltingly pink wall. When the equally fluffy and sickeningly cute kitten from the picture next to it bounced in and started playing pat-a-cake with the duck, I simply could not take it and flung Bill's socks at them. I hate those pictures! I hate this room, every bit of "adorable pink"!

Like earlier, when Bill made me get out of the lake. "Virginia Weasley, get out of that lake right now!"

Heaven forbid I get wet! Oh no a fish, run for your lives! Seriously, I am fifteen! Did that register with anyone? I couldn't play Quidditch, I couldn't swim in the lake, and I couldn't paint my room, what next? I shouldn't use parchment? Oh no paper cuts the horror!

I could not stand this! So, I went downstairs to get a snack, or wait was that too dangerous? As I was walking down our incredibly rickety stairs, I heard an explosion from Fred and George's room. If I ever did anything like that, Mum would kill me! But, no, Gred and Forge are _older_, and more _mature_. Please. Spare me.

I grabbed some Chocolate Frogs. If I ever needed chocolate it was then.

"Ginny, it'll be dinner soon. You shouldn't be spoiling your appetite." 

I turned around and glared at Bill. The great prat was sitting there telling me this while he was eating!

"You're eating!"

"That's different, _I_ am eating a healthy food," he said in that superior manner that annoyed me so much!

"Since when did Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans become a health food?"

"I," he said holding up a orangey brown one I knew for a fact was caramel, " am eating carrot flavored ones"

Oh if he had any socks left they were mine! I snuck up to his annoyingly tidy (and blue I might add) room._ Now for the fun part, come on, where are they…?_ All my brothers try to hide the socks so I can't find them. Like that would ever stop me!

Five minutes later I returned downstairs in cozy sock clad feet, in a much better mood when I saw Bill eating again! 

" Bye, I'm going for a walk!" I tried to say as innocently as possible.

" Where? Why?" Bill demanded. 

" You're not my father!"

" Well, I am your older brother, and you have to listen to me! It's way too late for you to walk outside alone! You might get hurt; don't you know what happens to little girls in the dark outside?"

And I really have to learn to control myself, or, my magic, rather. There I was wishing something awful would happen to him, I didn't even realize I was clutching my necklace and then…. Well there's really no easy way to say this.

Bill made a funny snorting noise and… carrots came flying out of his nose, I had to duck as a rather large one whizzed over my head. I was laughing so hard I didn't even see Mum come in and I looked up exactly as she got smacked in the face by a particularly orange one. Oh god.

"Virginia Weasley" said Mum turning the color of her hair " Would you mind telling me why your brother has carrots flying out of his nostrils?"

"No idea mum, honest." If they were going to treat me like a baby I definitely would use it to my advantage.

"Ginny you are grounded," said mum ferociously as she narrowly avoided being pelted by a V-formation of five carrots.

"How can I be anymore grounded? I'm not allowed to leave the house as it is! What are you going to do? Give me another teddy bear? Or how about a doll?" I yelled as the carrots bounced off the walls, splattering the room with carrot juice when they hit hard.

"Ah Mum, the little tyke didn't mean anything by it! She's just a little girl: just an accident! Probably was trying to make herself a wholesome snack, either that or she probably read about it in a comic book!" said Bill trying to laugh through the carrots.

Comic book indeed! I've never read a comic book in my life. _Ron _reads the Marvin the Mad Muggle comics, but me? Never! 'Little Tyke?' I don't think so! Who does he think he is? I'll show him little tyke!

I swore loudly at them, surprised at my own daring and the fact that I had such a large vocabulary of inappropriate language. I ran up to my room, and slammed the door. _Damn it! There is no way out with this family, is there?!_ I decided to save my sanity, and leave. For good.

I searched frantically around my room packing my trunk, making sure not to leave anyone's socks at home, they were gonna regret treating me like I was three! Under a large pile of Ron's Chudley Cannon's socks was my Potions book, as I picked it up to throw in my bag, a photo slid out and fluttered to the floor. I picked it up. _If it's of a bunny I'm gonna scream!_ I thought angrily. I looked at it, and my heart wrenched. It was a snapshot of Harry and me walking by the lake, actually it's of him throwing me in but that's beside the point. 

__

We were having so much fun, I thought, _why did we ever break up_? I'd never admit it to anyone but I still love him, when you've had a crush on someone for six years, it's not really all that easy to wake up one morning and think _Ok, I don't like him anymore_. It doesn't really work like that.

Then I was struck with inspiration. Either that or it was desperate last hope. But I had to run away somewhere, right? I couldn't simply start off walking in one direction, I'd be found in a second. I had read the stories of runaways; they never had a plan. If I was going to get anywhere, I needed to decide where to go. And then it hit me…Harry's house. He was the obvious choice. Hermione was in China, and besides, she'd tell Ron. I didn't know where anyone else lived. Yes, Harry's house was the only place.

So I took my bag and began the perilous journey out my pink window to the ground several feet below. The bunny in the picture twitched its nose disapprovingly at me; I made a very rude gesture at it and continued down the roof.

My foot slipped, and it was all I could do not to scream. A few minutes later I was on the ground.

But where did Harry live? I knew the address by heart, if you simply worship a boy for six years, well, his address is the first thing you find out. But how do get there? I really should've thought of that before…It was almost night. Night! I could take the Knight Bus! I hoped I had enough money! So I stuck out my wand hand and then BOOM! A huge scarlet bus trundled out from nowhere.

"'Ello, I'm Stan Shunpike. Welcome to the Knight Bus. For eleven sickles you can have-"

" Um, just the normal fare, please" I said cutting him off, I really wasn't it the mood to listen to him jabber on about toothbrushes and the like.

" All right, then where are ya goin' this fine evenin'?" said Stan looking a little taken aback that I didn't want to hear his sales pitch.

" Number four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey," I said, hoping that Harry was home and willing to take me.

" All right just go on up those stairs" He pointed to the spiral staircase at the back of the bus. I climbed up there and it was almost deserted except for a small witch who was talking in her sleep.

" No thank you; I'd rather not buy a bunny. No, really…" she said sleepily.

I giggled and sat down on the bed.

~*~

I pulled out the photograph from earlier. At the moment, I was emerging from the lake, my hair soaked. Harry's eyes twinkled, and he seemed to be trying hard not to laugh. I thought some more about what I had done. 

__

Why did I ever break up with Harry? I was so stupid. I can remember his face, he looked like he was about to cry…well, and maybe not cry_ but he looked quite upset. We should have stayed together…I wished I hadn't broken up with him. But I really needed to, keeping the secret was _so _hard, and I'm sure Ron would have found out soon, he was very close to finding out before-_.

~*~

I was taken out of my thoughts when the bus came to a rather jerky stop and Stan called, cheerfully, from down stairs, "Number four Privet Drive!"

My stomach dropped about three feet. What if he wouldn't take me? What if he was still mad at me? I climbed down the stairs, rummaged around in my pocket to pay Stan, and got out of the bus.


	3. Memories of a bittersweet paradise

****

Revenge of the Bunnies (In the name of reading)

Chapter Three- Memories of a bittersweet paradise

A/N Even though I don't know how you could like this chapter since it was it was I who wrote it, I'm hoping just the same that you do enjoy it. Thankyou to Anie for reviewing chapter 2 and I hope that we can see more reviews for this chapter as well as those to come. That all said and done I present you: chapter 3!

Discalimer: Most of the stuff in this belongs to J.K Rowling and well the other stuff, if not belonging to someone else, belongs to me or my sisters. Please respect pottergirls Inc. and ask before you use any of our ideas thankyou and enjoy!

~*~

Harry's POV

There she was, asleep on the chair. Her red russet hair all around her lovely face, it wasn't until that moment that I realized how much I had missed her. She stirred. I was almost starting to believe she wasn't real; just a figment of my imagination. 

Her eyes opened slowly to reveal those warm chocolate eyes. Those eyes always filled with happiness, laughter and warmth shone up at me until they realized where they were. Instantly they became cloudy.

"Hi, Harry. Thanks again for letting me stay here," Ginny said shaking me out of my reverie.

"No problem, Gin," I swallowed, she always made me swallow; she just had an air about her that could do that. "So are you going to tell me why you ran and came here of all evil places?"

She giggled, my heart swelled. _'Stop that, Potter! This is ridiculous! You broke up with her!'_

"Um well…you see," she stretched and stood up and walked around. "You _are _sure your aunt and uncle won't catch me?"

"Nah, they never come in here. Basically, they prefer the ignorance route. You know, they don't see me, I'm not alive, kind of thing. Of course if they have work for me to do, well, I'm very much alive and well."

"Okay, but I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, are you going to tell me why you ran away?"

"Only if you don't tell anyone I'm here. If you do, I'll leave, and don't think I won't!" Her face was burning with anxiety but she had a threatening look about her that clearly meant business.

"Okay, okay, Gin, I promise," I held my hands up in a pose of peace; I was worried something wasn't right. No one had better hurt her or they would have met an extremely angry me.

"Shake on it," I did. Her hands were just as soft as I remembered. I wondered if her lips were just as soft as I remembered. '_Stop it, Potter!_'

"Okay well you see," she seemed to be summing up her courage. Something was definitely up.

She told me about how her family always treats her like a baby, about her room, the bunnies, the lake, everything. Life with the Dursleys was bad, but this?

"So when Bill called me a 'little tyke' I couldn't take it anymore and I told them to shove the bunnies up their asses!" She seemed quite out of breath and I was a loss for words. I knew Ginny had a temper but I didn't think she'd ever say that to her mum!

"Gin, they'll be worried about you."

"Don't you start on me, Harry Potter! Or I'll hex you into next week!" She would, too.

"Well, you'll have to go back, though. I mean, won't they have a fit?"

"Of course they will! That's the beauty of my plan!"

"Gin, where will you stay, though? I mean, you can't stay in a forest for the rest of your life!"

Ginny landed on my bed with a sigh. Hers eyes welling up with tears, "But I can't go back! They'll treat me the same as before! They'll say I was having a tantrum and then send me to my room! I have no idea where my friends live! 'Cause mom and dad never let me leave the house! I can't tell Hermione 'cause first off she's in China second she'll tell Ron and well…" tears started streaming down her cheeks, at that moment I would have jumped off a bridge to make her happy.

"I've got it! Stay here!"

Her eyes shone it made everything worth while. But then they clouded again. "Harry, I can't. I mean your aunt and uncle would never let you and even if they didn't find out where would I stay? In here?"

"I don't see why not. I mean Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia never come in here they try and stay out of the house now just to avoid me!"

"But when they are home won't they notice the movement of another person? Or us talking?"

"Well we'll just have to be quiet. It's better than you living on the streets or going home isn't it?"

"I suppose…"

Suddenly music that no one could doubt was the Hokey Pokey flew threw the window…

Both of us rushed to the window. Afterwards we wished we hadn't because the sight we saw was one we wish we could forget; The Dursleys and a bunch of Uncle Vernon's coworkers dancing to the Hokey Pokey.

But if you considered Dudley's size it didn't look like much of a dance. More like a wobble of overlapping fat.

"That was just scary! I'm surprised you turned out as well as you did!"

"Can't say it was easy," I said jokingly. She punched me in the arm.

"What are they doing anyway?" 

"It's Uncle Vernon's annual company picnic. There is one every year at a different person's house. This year as you can see is at my aunt and uncles."

"Unfortunately for you, eh?"

"Yep. It'll be on all night though so we can get everything sorted out."

"True. Are you sure you don't mind, Harry? After you know…"

I did know. How could I forget? She was talking about our breakup last year. I was so worried about Voldemort finding out that I didn't mind her wanting to keep our relationship secret. So many people had been hurt by associating with me that I thought she just wanted to be safe. How very wrong I was…

~*~

__

"Harry, can I speak with you a minute?" There they were those pools of deep brown. I was confused though; she never even spoke to me in front of Ron and Hermione but here she was right in front of me.

"Sure, Gin." Both Ron and Hermione were confused, I could tell by their facial expressions. 

They never said anything though; Ginny had that stubborn look on her face that told everyone she could not be swayed.

We left the Common Room, me trotting along behind Ginny, who was strolling purposefully through the common room.

"Harry, look, I've got to tell you something very important and I beg you not to say anything because if you do I may not be able to finish." She had taken me to the room we often met in just to be with each other. I nodded mutely my stomach had turned into a ball of knots. Whatever she was going to say it wasn't going to be good.

"_Well you see… I really don't know how to say this, I had it all planned out but now… Well um you know how we've been dating for the past few months?" I nodded again,_ 'please don't be doing what I think your doing.'

__

"The reason I asked for you to keep this a secret is not because of Voldemort, because if that were the reason I would have made sure everybody knew because I love you and I will be with you no matter what the consequences." I breathed a sigh of relief but it was in vain.

"It's because of my family. They think I'm just a 'little girl' needing to be nurtured and cared for. They think I'm way too young to have a boyfriend or a loving relationship. Ron would surely kill you if he found out and well you'd be exiled from the Weasley family. They mean too much to you for me to do that. The thing is… the thing is that keeping this secret has just been so hard, it's worth it but I just can't do this anymore!" I took a deep breath of air.

"We need to break up."

Break up

I think we need to break up

__

The words rang through my head. I couldn't believe them. No I wouldn't believe them. "But, Gin-"

"No, Harry," tears were running down her cheeks freely now. "I love you so much-"

"Then we should stay together! We can make this work…" My voice was cracking like it hadn't done in months, my eyes were feeling wet and I had to blink many times to get them under control. "We can try harder, I'll help you even more this time, even if we don't see each other that often-"

"And the summer, Harry? What of that? Are we just going to skirt around each other like scared infants?"

"No, but-"

"No buts, Harry. This is the way it has to be. I love you and you love me but if we continue this it'll tear apart our relationship, and that'll hurt more than it does now."

"It doesn't have to, Gin! We should still try!"

"Look, Harry! If we were meant for each other we can wait. Wait for each other. I can't live like this anymore! It's tearing me apart and I know it's doing the same to you! Look at me," I had turned my head away from her so that she wouldn't see my tears.

She turned my head towards her and when she saw my tears hers came in another fresh blast, "Oh, Harry!" she buried her head in my chest I ran my fingers through her hair. It was so soft, so very soft…

"Why does this have to happen? We are so perfect for each other! I love you! Why won't everyone else think so?" We stood there for what seemed like eternity, an eternity that I wished would never end. But it did, all too fast.

Ginny had regained some of her composure, "Harry, this is the way it has to be. I love you." She kissed me, one last sweet kiss and left turning back only once just to look at me.

I stayed there for several hours; a few stray, rebellious tears spilling over my eyelids.

~*~

"Harry? Harry, are you listening to me?" I was startled once again from my memories.

"Sorry, Gin. And, no, I don't mind at all. My house is yours." 

How I wished those words were true.


	4. What if the Hokey Pokey Really IS What I...

****

Revenge of the Bunnies (Bexie)

CHAPTER FOUR – What if the Hokey Pokey Really IS What It's All About?

A/N Thank you to all who reviewed! Really all of us appreciate it! Okay this is Bex's chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Okay _what_ is my problem with exclamation marks?! I use them with everything. So please leave a review we need them for um oh ya! (Exclamation mark again!!!!): Inspiration! So yes…

Disclaimer: I don't have a daughter, I don't live in England nor have I ever been there. I don't live in Europe nor have I ever been there. I am under twenty and I am not blond so I don't see how in any way shape or form you could mistake me or my sisters for J.K Rowling. Therefor the characters or places don't belong to us and that is final. Now if you try to sue any of us beware we are well within our rights to take out our boxing gloves!

"Thanks, Harry," Ginny whispered to him, putting covering his hand with hers, "I know I'll have to go back eventually, but I just need a little time to sort things out. Ok?"

"Sure," said Harry, gratefully.

Ginny sauntered to the window again and looked out. Uncle Vernon's work friends were still in the middle of the Hokey Pokey, at and the moment, they were "putting their right foot in".

"You do the Hokey Pokey and you turn yourself about," the tape player blared, "That's what it's all about!"

"What?" asked Ginny, confusedly.

"It's just the song," Harry said, quickly.

"No, not that," replied Ginny, "I was just thinking aloud."

There was a moment of silence. Then Ginny broke in with a giggle.

"Harry?" she asked, "What if the Hokey Pokey really _is _what it's all about?"

Harry laughed as well, and the two sat there, laughing at this hilarious statement.

"Where's the music coming from?" asked Ginny, curiously.

"It's a tape player," said Harry, off-handedly, "It's Dudley's. He threw a fit earlier today when his parents wanted to use it, but they bribed him by telling him he got to eat a slice of cake, so he agreed."

"What's a tape player?" asked Ginny.

Harry sat down. "Well, when Muggles want to play music, they record it, and put it on a tape – or a CD…compact disc…never mind – When they put that tape in the tape player, it, well, plays it."

"Oh," said Ginny, "So it's sort of like the Wizarding Wireless Network without…magic?"

"Sort of," said Harry, "That would be the radio."

Ginny's face took on an utterly confused look.

"Never mind," said Harry, quickly, "Let's talk about you. How's your summer been?"

Ginny shrugged. "Same as always, I suppose," she said, sighing, "It's just…well, this summer…I couldn't take it anymore. My parents – no, my _family_, - refuses to allow me to grow up. I can't do this; I can't do that. Do you understand how annoying that is? Harry, I'm fifteen years old, and I have bunnies on my walls. _Bunnies_!"

Harry tried not to smile. Ginny didn't seem like a "bunny" sort of person.

"And my room is painted pink. _Pink_, Harry! You've never seen it, have you?"

Harry shook his head.

"Well, it's _pink_! A shockingly revolting shade of pink! I hate pink!"

Harry was beginning to get the picture of why she had left.

"And then there's the orders," Ginny continued, "'Ginny, fetch me this,' 'Ginny, bring me that'! I can't stand it! I'm there to do their chores like a little mindless idiot!"

Ginny was starting to get worked up. She was beginning to fly into a temper.

"And that's not even _all_!" she stated, "I can't do anything! I can't even go for a bloody _walk _without every single member of my family hounding me. 'Where are you going?' 'Why?' 'Who else will be there?' It drives me bonkers! And then they have to go into their whole speech about how I'm still a little girl, and I ought to act it! Mum actually tried to put my hair in pigtails the other day!"

"Ginny, calm down," said Harry, half afraid of what she was doing and might do.

Ginny took a deep breath, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Harry, on your last birthday, what did you get?" she asked, staring him down.

Harry blushed. "Erm…well…I got some cakes…Honeydukes chocolate from Ron…A book on Quidditch from Hermione…Some of the Wheezes…A full supply of Zonko's merchandise from Sirius…A book on Defense Against Dark Arts from Remus…That chain from you…"

He gestured to his chest, where, Ginny could see, underneath his shirt was the plain silver chain.

"You know what I got, Harry?" Her voice was little more than a whisper, fierce, and urgent. "You know what I got?"

Harry shifted. "Er, no, actually…" he said, "Why don't you enlighten me?"

"I got stuffed animals," Ginny hissed, "You got me my necklace." Her hand went to her neck as she held the heart shaped charm on the chain tightly. "Stuffed animals from Bill, Fred, George, and Percy. Ron got me a doll. Charlie got me a picture. A picture of a duck – a yellow _duck_, Harry – waddling across a field. Mum and Dad got me a fairy tale book. A _fairy tale book_. Does that tell you something?"

"It tells me exactly what I've believed since you came," Harry stated simply, "You've grown up, and your family can't or won't see that."

"Exactly," said Ginny. "Exactly."

She flopped on his bed and sighed.

"Er, Ginny," Harry began, "Where are you going to…sleep?"

"I thought of that," said Ginny. From her bag, she pulled a pillow. "I'm quite comfortable on the floor."

"No, that's insane, Ginny," said Harry, "You can't sleep on the floor."

"Harry, you're starting to sound like my brothers," Ginny warned, "Anyway, I've heard the floor is quite good for the back."

"I'll sleep on the floor," said Harry, nobly, "You might get cold, you can have the bed."

"No, I insist, Harry," said Ginny, looking concerned, "I feel like I'm intruding and just taking over your life."  


Harry leaned back, and gave Ginny a bemused look. "No, Gin," he said, "You are going to make life far more interesting than usual by being around here."

"Don't I know it," said Ginny, giggling, "But, really, Harry, I'm sorry about just barging in here, and assuming you don't mind. You don't mind, do you?"

"Would it matter if I did?" Harry teased.

Ginny giggled. "Not really," she said, "What time is it?"

Harry looked at the small clock in his room. Dudley had once received it as a present. During a tantrum, he had thrown it across the wall, which was why it was in Harry's room. Harry had repaired it, and it had worked successfully all summer. "Half past four," he replied.

Ginny nodded. "They'll be realizing I'm gone soon, and not in my room like a good little girl."

"Too bad," Harry shook his head, "Too bad."

~*~ At the Burrow ~*~

"MUM!" Ron screamed, after a rousing game of Quidditch with his brothers, "WHERE ARE MY SOCKS?!"

Bill passed his room and glanced in. "Dunno," he said, "Might check Ginny's room though. She was in a temper with me earlier; can't imagine what _you've _done to annoy her."

"She's being so grumpy," Ron grumbled, "But I don't think I upset her, at least not today. MUM! DID YOU TAKE MY SOCKS FOR WASHING?"

"No, dear," Mrs. Weasley's voice called up the stairs, "I didn't. Try your sister's room."

"GINNY!" yelled Ron, knocking on her door. "WHERE ARE MY SOCKS?!"

There was no answer. Ron pounded on the door harder. "GINNY!" he screamed again, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID, BUT GIVE ME MY SOCKS BACK!! MY FEET ARE _COLD_!!"

There was still no answer. Ron pounded some more. "GINNY, OPEN THIS DOOR, OR I'M COMING IN!" When there was no answer, Ron shouldered the door, and it burst open.

It took Ron a moment to absorb the shock of the room, which looked as though a tornado had blown through it. Though Ginny was never a neat sort of person (that's the understatement of the century) this was bad even for _her. _Books were thrown about; everyone of the bunnies was on the floor. Actually, the floor wasn't even visible, it was so covered by articles of clothing, pictures, and whatnot. It took Ron a moment to process what was going on.

"MUM!" Ron screamed down the stairs, "GINNY-"

"Lower your voice, Ron," reprimanded his mother.

"Sorry," Ron said, automatically, "But, Mum, Ginny isn't in her room."

"What do you mean Ginny isn't in her room, of course she's in her room, I grounded her, where else would she be?" Mrs. Weasley said. 

Nevertheless, she bustled up the stairs, and looked into Ginny's bedroom.

"That girl," said Mrs. Weasley, "She's got it coming. Leaving her room in such a state, _really_. And she's grounded, too, she shouldn't be leaving, the naughty girl. She's probably just outside, Ron, just go and find her, and when you do, tell her she's in BIG trouble."

Ron nodded, and went out the door. He returned five minutes later, looking breathless. "She's not out there," he panted.

"What do you mean she's not out there?" Mrs. Weasley asked, standing up.

"She's not on our land," said Ron, "I can't find her."

"Nonsense, Ron, you can't have looked properly," said Mrs. Weasley, already pulling on her cloak, "I'll go look." She exited the house. "GINNY!" she yelled, "GINNY! COME OUT THIS INSTANT, YOUNG LADY!"

There was no answer. Mrs. Weasley was beginning to get nervous. 

"GINNY! VIRGINIA WEASLEY, COME OUT RIGHT NOW! GINNY!"

Again, there was no answer. Mrs. Weasley continued to search their land but found no trace of her rambunctious fifteen year old. She returned looking tired. Mr. Weasley was in the kitchen when she came back.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking up.

"I can't find Ginny," Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"WHAT?!" screamed Mr. Weasley, "Well, we need to go out and look for her."

"I just did," sighed Mrs. Weasley, "Nowhere to be had."

"We'll find her," said Arthur, determinedly, "I'm going out to look for her right now, with Bill and Charlie. If we don't find her, we'll contact Dumbledore."

~*~ Back at the Dursleys ~*~

It was nearly ten. Ginny was beginning to become rather fatigued, after talking with Harry for so long.

"You look tired, Gin," said Harry, noticing her drooping eyelids, "Why don't you lie down on the bed, and-"

"I'm not _that_, tired, Harry Potter," said Ginny managing a grin, "I'm sleeping on the floor, and that's that."

"Ok." Harry shrugged.

Ginny grabbed her pillow, and brought it to the middle of the floor.

"Don't you at least want a blanket?" asked Harry, trying one more time.

Ginny shook her head, stubbornly. She curled up as much of her tiny body as she could fit onto the pillow, and was asleep in seconds.

~*~

In the middle of the night, Ginny woke up, shivering. She hugged herself for warmth, but found she was all ice.

Still in a half awake, half asleep state of mind, she got up and crawled to the first available warm surface – the bed. She crawled in, and snuggled against Harry's warmth, immediately asleep, not realizing where she was. Harry didn't stir.

Harry was awakened some hours later by a tapping on his window. He opened his eyes, and was surprised to see Ginny, snuggled against him. He smiled, and reached over from his bed to open the window, pulling the covers over Ginny's head so she wouldn't feel the draft. Pig flew in, and he closed the window quickly.

For once, Pig wasn't excited and flapping around. He simply sat on the window sill, solemnly.

Harry opened the letter, careful not to move that much, lest he wake Ginny.

Harry –

The letter read.

It's Ron. Ginny's missing, and we can't find her anywhere. Do you have any idea where she could be? We haven't seen her since this morning, and Mum's going out of her mind with worry. Dumbledore thinks she ran off, and Dad can't believe it. If she contacts you, owl us fast.

****

-Ron

Harry read the letter with some anxiety. How should he pen a response back to Ron? He certainly couldn't say Ginny was with him. Other than the fact that an angry Weasley family (minus Ginny) would show up on his doorstep (or, rather, in his fireplace) the moment the owl reached there, Ginny would kill him.

Yet, if he said he had no idea where she was, he would have lied to his best friend, and caused Ron more worry. And Ron would expect Harry to come and aid in the search for Ginny. Which he couldn't do, because he knew where she was.

He got out of bed, groaning as he left the warmth of Ginny's body. He took out a quill, and penned a quick response to Ron.

Ron-

I think Ginny's ok. Yes, I've heard from her. I can't tell you anything except I know she's alright. Please don't press me for details, but she's fine. I'm not exactly sure where she is, but I've heard from her once. She said she was going to go somewhere else. I don't know where. Write back soon, mate, and keep this information to yourself, alright?

****

-Harry

He tied it to Pig's leg, and let the tiny owl fly out the open window again, shutting it quickly. However, Ginny stirred from the draft.


	5. Just a Note To Say...

Revenge of the Bunnies  
  
Chapter 5 (shimmer)  
  
Just a little note to say...  
  
A/N: Hey I'd like to thank the 14 people who reviewed! We are so happy! " You like me, you really like me!" hehe. Keep up the good reviewing guys! I hope you like this chapter, as it is mine, hehe. I know you're all probably going " Oh no! Not another chapter by her!" but don't worry, star ( In the name of reading) is next! Ah, well, Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: First, I remembered! Discalimer: Most of the stuff in this belongs to J.K Rowling and well the other stuff, if not belonging to someone else, belongs to me or my sisters. Please respect pottergirls Inc. and ask before you use any of our ideas thank you and enjoy!  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
Harry and I sat in the Common Room all alone. The fire was crackling merrily behind me, and his green eyes were reflecting the flames.  
  
He picked up a small box from the table next to him. It was wrapped untidily in blue paper with a silver ribbon tied on it. "I tried to wrap it myself", he said sheepishly.  
  
"Harry, you didn't have to get me anything!" I giggled, pushing the present away.  
  
He handed me the parcel, and said, "Happy birthday, now open it!" He seemed almost as eager to see what was inside as I was.  
  
I untied the silver ribbon carefully, tucking it away to wear in my hair some other day, then and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful, sparkling necklace with a silver heart hanging off it.  
  
"It's beautiful, thank you, Harry!" I said. No one had ever given me anything that nice for my birthday.  
  
"You like it. I wasn't sure if you would, here, let me help you."  
  
He took it from me and fastened around my neck and kissed me.  
  
Once our kiss was over, I looked up breathlessly. "It's a beautiful necklace, Harry," I breathed, "I'll treasure it always."  
  
"Ginny, that necklace has special powers…" Harry began, seriously.  
  
  
  
A cold draft blew across my face waking me from my dreams; I opened my eyes to see Harry next to me. Harry? I thought groggily. How on earth did I end up in the same bed as Harry Potter?  
  
"Good morning", said Harry somewhat sleepily.  
  
"Where am I? How did I get here? What were we-" I could feel my face turning red.  
  
"You," he said, laughing, "ran away last night and came to stay with me of all people, remember?"  
  
The memories from the previous day came flooding back into my mind.  
  
"But, excuse me, Harry Potter, I seem to recall telling you that under no circumstances would I sleep in the bed," I told him, indignantly, "Why am I up here, and not on the floor?"  
  
"I guess you got cold." Harry shrugged.  
  
"Harry!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Ok, ok," he said, holding up his hands in surrender, "I didn't do anything, I swear! I woke up, and you were in the bed with me."  
  
I could feel my face turning red.  
  
But before I had a chance to say anything more, a thin bony hand pushed a plate with a tiny lump of cheese through a flap in the door.  
  
"Breakfast," said Harry, rather gloomily. My jaw dropped.  
  
"That can't be all you eat for breakfast! That's all those Muggles feed you?" I would have kept on going but Harry cut me off.  
  
"Ginny, relax, If that was all I ate, I don't reckon I'd be alive." he said smiling.  
  
"But how? Do they give you more in a few minutes?"  
  
It was way too early for me to think straight, let alone figure out Harry Potter's diet. He got down on the floor and pried open a loose floor board, underneath was the most sweets I have ever seen in one place. Assorted cakes, pies, bottles of butterbeer, what looked like some of Hagrid's treacle fudge and what seemed to be all of Honeydukes candy was stuffed in there. Harry took out a handful of brightly colored candy and a bottle of butterbeer. He laughed as he looked at the amazed expression on my face.  
  
"This," he said, popping a Fizzing Whizbee into his mouth, "is breakfast."  
  
At that moment, Pigwidgeon flew to the window, and started tapping. Harry, looking like someone had canceled Christmas, opened it, and let him in.  
  
"Pigwidgeon!" I exclaimed, stroking the little bird, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Harry, meanwhile, had untied the letter from Pig's leg. He scanned it quickly, and his face grew tighter.  
  
"What?" I asked, seeing the apprehension in his face almost immediately, "What's going on? Is that from Ron?"  
  
Harry nodded, curtly.  
  
"Well?" I asked, impatiently, "What does he say?"  
  
"Read for yourself," said Harry, tossing me the letter. I caught it, and started to read.  
  
HARRY, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!  
  
"Nice beginning," I commented.  
  
WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! YOU BETTER TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHERE GINNY IS, OR I'LL HURT YOU!!!!! WHERE IS SHE? WHEN DID SHE CONTACT YOU??? WHY DIDN'T YOU OWL ME?  
  
AND WHAT WAS THAT CRAP ABOUT NOT TELLING ANYONE? I'M GOING TO TELL EVERY SINGLE PERSON IN THIS HOUSEHOLD IF YOU DON'T TELL ME RIGHT THIS SECOND WHERE GINNY IS, YOU BLOODY IDIOT!!!!!!  
  
-Ron  
  
"Well," I stated, finally, "That's a surprising turn of events."  
  
"What am I supposed to do now?" asked Harry, looking at me pleadingly.  
  
"Write back," I said, "Tell him that you're sorry, but you've made a promise to someone, and you can't tell where I am, in fact, you're not even sure. You're sorry, but you can't help. Assure him that I'm alright, and I'll come home eventually. Plead with him to see that he shouldn't tell everyone, and he'll understand when I come back."  
  
"Oh," said Harry, picking up his quill.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
A few hours after our "breakfast", Harry pried open yet another floorboard.  
  
"What hungry again?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Nah, homework!" he said with a groan while he pulled out parchment and ink.  
  
Then I was reminded about a particularly nasty Potions essay that I had sort of, kinda forgotten.  
  
"Good idea, I have this essay for Potions and I never know the difference between Healing Potions with powdered bezoar, and ones with shrivelfig, and that's what the whole thing is about! I bet Snape planned it that way!" I complained.  
  
I forgot how cute he was, I thought to myself Stop it, Weasley, you broke up with him remember?  
  
An hour after I started my essay, I got up a stretched, then with a clatter my necklace fell to the floor.  
  
"Here," said Harry, picking up the silver chain as the heart pendant glinted in the sunlight. "Let me help you".  
  
"Oh thanks."  
  
Then he came over and fastened it around my neck, his face was inches from mine, and he kissed me. I had also forgotten what a good kisser he was.  
  
Suddenly he pulled away, "Ginny, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, I mean we broke up and-"  
  
Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of Weasley red from outside.  
  
"Harry!" I whispered frantically, "Bill's here!"    
  
Harry ran to the window where indeed Bill was outside on the lawn, looking suspiciously at the house. Harry swore, quietly and said "Hide!"  
  
I dashed underneath his lumpy bed, just in time. A split second later, Bill Apparated inside the room. 


	6. A brother's wrath, bunnies and other mis...

****

Revenge of the Bunnies (In the name of reading)

Chapter Six- A brother's wrath, bunnies and other misadventures.

A/N AH! It's my chapter! You poor people… My chapter aren't very good but please bear with me! Okay I'd (and of course my sisters) would like to thank you ALL for the wonderful reviews! I mean 27!!!! Okay now I'm sounding like an idiot (*clamps star's mouth shut from the comment just dying to come out*) but really this is just wonderful! Okay a couple things for the person who said we were the best writers… um thank you SOOOOO much!! And by the way there is three of us writing this. At the end I might actually get my sisters to allow me to write a thank you section for all the great reviews. Another thing: besides this being the longest A/N ever I'd like to point out that my darling sister star now hold the record for the least reviews per chapter and the most reviews per chapter! I mean there were a lot! So keep the reviews coming in!- steph

Disclaimer: Look at me! Do I honestly LOOK like J.K. Rowling??? Well it's not as if you can see me but… Well time to change the subject… None of us owns Harry Potter in anyway shape or form and if that isn't good enough for you *trying to be tough but scampers away* I'll just write it out again in full? Right?

One other thing: This has a few mistakes that I caught when looking this over but I'm just going to repost this because someone asked who wrote this and well if you haven't noticed the pen names of whoever wrote the chapters are beside the title! Hope that helps!

Ginny's P.O.V

"Harry Potter! Where is my sister?! I know you know, so don't even try to convince me that you don't!" 

My brother, Bill, said that all in one breath while glaring at Harry. He had just Apparated into Harry's bedroom

"Wha-what?" 

__

'Good one, Harry! Very articulate,' I thought. Smacking my forehead, I tried with all my might not to groan. This is not going to be pretty.

"You heard me! Where is my sister?!" 

__

'Man, he's about to blow smoke out his ears like that old stuffed dragon of Charlie's… Stop that, Virginia Weasley! You got Harry into this predicament!'

"Look Bill, I have no idea where Ginny is! Why would I?!" I saw sweat pouring down his face as he faced my angry brother. Strangely enough I was finding this funny. It must have been my anxiety at being caught that made me think this was funny. _Very good Dr. Weasley at least we now know who to ask about humor… Idiot…_

Whipping out a piece of parchment Bill started sarcastically waving it in front of Harry's face. Suddenly, it was _not _funny anymore.

__

'Oh god! Please don't let that be-'

"It's a letter you wrote to Ron about _Ginny._"

__

'Shit.'

" '_Ron- I think Ginny's ok. Yes, I've heard from her.' _Sound familiar? You know, Harry, I would have thought that you of all people would care about my family! I mean Mum is practically having kittens over the fact that Ginny is missing! How can you do that to her?! You have information that could bring Ginny home! You have—I mean how can you?!" 

The git couldn't speak I wish it would happen more often; be nice once… maybe twice… a minute… all summer…

"Bill, I didn't mean to cause any harm! It's just I don't know where Ginny is! She only wrote me once and she didn't say much! How can I give you information I don't have?!"

"Show me the letter."

"Bu-bu-but I-I-I d-don't have it," he stammered, turning red.

"What happened to it?"

"It disappeared," Harry stated, flatly, looking confused.

Bill leapt at Harry and grabbed his collar. A very un-Billish thing to do. He hardly ever lost his temper. 

__

'What's that?' Something soft, a kind of flowing material was under me. _'How could I have missed that before?'_ I pulled it out. _'The Invisibility Cloak! How did that get there?!'_

"Tell me where she is, Harry! That is my little sister! She could get hurt, taken! How would you feel if something happened to her?! What would that do to your conscience? Ron always said you'd do the right thing no matter what, and now look at you! Letting a baby wander around on the streets while her mother frets all day and night and gets no sleep! She is just a baby! She can barely tie her shoelaces!"

That's it! Time to show that little carrot muncher not to call me a baby!

~*~

Ron's POV

__

'Where is he?! He should have been back by now! I can't believe Harry! 'Oh don't press me for details because I have a stick up my ass!'_ Damn him anyway! That's my sister! How could he?! Aren't I his best friend? God that damn nobility complex had better start packing that's all I got to say if he want to make it to sixth year! Damn him anyway! Fucking bastard!'_

"Damn him anyway, George! How can we stay here and do nothing?! Where is Bill? If he is not here in ten minutes, I'm going to Dursleys and I don't care what he has to say!"

"Whoa there, Desperado! How exactly are you going to travel two-hundred miles to get to the Dursleys? You can't Apparate. There's no way one of _our_ brooms is going to get you there and we don't exactly have our own trusty little Port Key to get us there!" 

George was, for once subdued. He was angry that he and Fred didn't pass their Apparation test and, therefore, couldn't go to the Dursleys with Bill.

"I'm starting to wonder what kind of person Harry really is not telling his own best friend where his own baby sister is! I mean I'm starting to wonder whether Ginny would leave of her own free will I mean, if she has a tantrum she'll steal socks. She wouldn't contact Harry, she has a crush on him. And I think Harry kinda lost it after Cedric; always disappearing last year with no explanation. He's lost it! He's kidnapped my baby sister! He's gone completely squirrelly and has kidnapped my baby sister!

~*~

Ginny's POV

I grabbed my necklace and felt the power radiating through my fingertips. It had never felt quite that way before. I suppose I had never felt this way before. I felt rage pouring through every cell of my body. It was exciting yet scary; I didn't know what to think of it. I felt the power pulsating through me and I had to admit I liked it. Concentrating hard I sent Bill flying into a wall. The magnitude of the collision rattled the room. I was surprised and by the looks of it so were Bill and Harry. But maybe in the case of Bill he was surprised because the wind was knocked out of him. The power that had just a moment ago excited me I now hated. It had consumed me through my anger for my family and Bill and frankly that scared me. I didn't want power like that, power to hurt people.

Just then, an owl flew through the window and dropped a letter on Harry's bed. Bill jumped up before Harry could get it and looked at the front. 

"I KNOW GINNY'S IN HERE!!! WHERE THE IN THE HELL IS SHE IN THIS HOUSE?! SHE JUST KNOCKED ME INTO THE WALL! VIRGINA WEASLEY! GET OUT OF YOUR HIDING PLACE RIGHT NOW! THIS IS NOT HIDE AND GO SEEK!!!" Bill said, all in one breath, and frankly, I was surprised; wasn't he the one who just had the wind knocked out of him?

"Look, Bill, she's not in here. She's not in this house."

"Don't lie to me, Potter! She is in this house! That letter there proves it! It's from the Ministry of Magic saying that Miss Virginia Weasley did magic at number four Privet Drive, and I agree because _someone_ just slammed me magically into a wall!"

__

Oh no, oh no, oh fucking no! I forgot! How could I forget to do the protection?!

The protection was the spell I used to keep my necklace from being noticed by the Ministry. If I said the incantation _shenaro nontaira_ every morning then I can do as much magic as I want without being caught by the ministry of magic. I can't believe I forgot.

I swung the Invisibility Cloak around my shoulders. Bill couldn't find me! I wouldn't let him find me. I would not go home; not back to bunny land. No, I'm not going back there. Back to my parents, treating me like a three-year-old. I would rather have died than go back.

"You know what?! I don't think Ginny would leave of her own free will! I think you kidnapped her! She wouldn't run away! What did you do with her?!"

"Nothing!!! I don't know where she is and if I had kidnapped her then how come she could do magic?!"

"You hypnotized her!"

"Bill, have you seen my Divination marks?" He started laughing incredulously, I tried to stifle a giggle; but to no avail. The idea was too funny to not laugh at.

"_Accio _Ginny!!"

I felt some invisible force grip me and sweep me towards my brother. Luckily I still had the cloak on. I banged into him. He couldn't see me, thank god but - _no, no, don't take the cloak off! NO!_

He took the cloak off.

"Can you explain this?!" Bill had me gently by the arm but motioned me towards Harry. I felt so bad for him. _Harry, oh how could I do this to him?!_ The poor guy couldn't think of what to say.

"You took my little sister! I was right!" Turning his attention to me he said, "Gin, are you alright? Did he hurt you? Oh you poor little girl!" 

That was _it_! "William Arthur Weasley! I am NOT and I repeat NOT A LITTLE GIRL!!!!!" 

Wow, that worked. The carrot muncher looked flabbergasted at my outburst. _About friggin time_.

"A Confoundus charm," he said amazedly. 

__

Oh can this get any worse?! 

"I can't believe you, Harry! I can't believe you! A Confoundus charm?!"

__

Yep it can get worse. How could it not?

"Look, Bill, I swear! It's not a Confoundus charm! I don't even know how to do a Confoundus charm!" Harry said, quickly.

"Likely story!"

"Look, Bill, I came here of my own free will! I made him promise not to tell anyone where I am!" I told him.

Completely ignoring me, Bill said, "You sadistic bastard I thought I knew you better." 

He said this scathingly with venom I didn't even know he possessed. I felt so bad for Harry. I can't believe I put him in this situation. This was a person he looked up to. The one he considered family. I could see the hurt in his eyes. 

__

Oh god, Bill, how can you do this to him?! This isn't his fault! It's mine. Oh lord; it's my fault he's in this mess!

"Bill, let me go! I swear you'll regret it if you don't let me go!"

Turning on me his face softened, "It's okay, Gin, he can't hurt you anymore."

"He didn't hurt me, you moron! I came here all by myself!"

"It's okay, you're just confused."

Muttering the protection under my breath, I yelled, "_Rabbitus Transmorpheus!!!_"

Standing where Bill once stood was a fuzzy pink rabbit.

"Gin." It was the first time since Bill had talked about the Confoundus charm that Harry spoke. "Turn him back."

"I can't, Harry! I need to get out of here!"

"Look, turning him into a bunny will not help you any. I'm sure Ron knows where he is, and if Bill doesn't come back Ron'll have a fit, and then tell your mum and dad." He said this all quite plainly and calmly.

"But, Harry," I was near tears of exhaustion and desperation. "Look what he's saying to you!"

"I have ears and I have heard what he's said to me and about me, but it's not going to change anything if you keep him as a bunny. It'll only make matters worse for you and for me." Seeing my doubtful look he said, "Look, Gin, you have to turn him back. I can take the consequences; I've had worse than an extremely angry brother."

"Try five more later." I meant it to be a joke but I saw Harry visibly pale. I grabbed him into a hug right in front of bunny Bill.

"It'll be okay, Gin," he pulled back slightly; not letting me go but enough to look at me. I melted right there. "Remember what you told me?"

"No."

"If things are meant to be they'll happen, but we can't force them and we must continue living them come what may." I burst into tears and grabbed him. Normally I wouldn't have burst into tears so easily but the last few days had been an emotional storm, with running away, confronting the past and now the defeat of being found.

"Harry, I ran away, so my family will see that I'm not a little girl anymore but it was all a waste! Now you're in trouble too!"

"It's okay but you really have to turn Bill back."

I nodded reluctantly. "_Finite incantatem! _" 

Bunny Bill became normal Bill again and was looking at Harry and I in wonder. "Wha-what is going on? Harry, why did you make her turn me back?"

"I told you," Harry's voice was like ice. "I didn't take Ginny; she came here of her own free will. I promised not to tell where she was but I couldn't very likely lie to my best friend by saying she hadn't contacted me at all and I didn't know whether she was all right."

I couldn't speak. His damn nobility complex had been in affect since he had told my brother that I was okay. That damn stupid brother of mine had to throw that in his face. He was a sweetheart. How could I have given him up? He was worth every bit of sneaking around and if I get the chance I'm going to win him back.

No matter how difficult.

~*~

Bill's P.O.V

__

I can't believe it! She… I mean why… Didn't he take my sister? No no Wealsey this is just what he wants: to get you confused. Don't worry, stay calm sit down and talk about this rationally.

****

Rationally?! How can I think rationally?! He just took my baby sister! Didn't he?…

My head was spinning I couldn't make sense of it all. My baby sister: the one who would run to my with little red curls bouncing behind her when I got off the Hogwarts Express. The one who was up to my knee. The one looked up to me with awe. The one who thought I was the coolest person around. She was standing here in all her glory powerful and certainly grownup…

**__**

NO! She is just a little girl at heart who is confunded!!! She is confunded can't you see that?!

But Harry seemed so sincere and he got her to turn me back…

****

It's strategy! He's confusing you now! Get out of here!

I grabbed my wand turned around when-

~*~

Ginny's P.O.V

Bill had the most stunned expression on his face; for a minute I pitied him but then I remember him treating me like a three-year-old and I turned to stone._ He doesn't understand; he _won't_ understand because he doesn't want to._

He turned around when I saw the most funny thing I had seen all day. Apparently Harry had too for we both cracked up. There attached to the bottom of one William Weasley was a cotton, sugarspun bunny tail!

Harry and I fell to the floor me practically on top of him. _How many more of these lets just say compromising positions are we going to be in before the day is up?_

****

Not many if Bill has his way.

Damn.

We looked at each other laughter seizing abruptly. Bill had already come to see what we were laughing it and Harry had pointed at his tail and used a squeaky voice he hadn't used since the beginning of his fifth year, "You have a- have a-"

He couldn't finish.

Bill looked behind him franticly as if he had expected to see a tentacle or something growing out of his bum. He couldn't see the tail and started turning around in circles like a dog chasing his tail and that was the final straw; making us fly into fits of laughter.

Bill was still chasing himself when Harry and I looked at each other. Our gazes locked as they had so many times before. _Those eyes how I love those eyes…_

I looked into the pools of emerald green and he no doubt into my chocolate brown eyes. Time stopped like it always did for us when we were like this. I felt his hand tighten around my waist. We had both forgotten our breakup; we forgot discretion. It was only the two of us; there no one else. No Bill, no Ron or Hermione, no brothers or condescending parents. This is bliss. I vaguely knew Bill was still chasing himself around in circles and frankly I didn't care. Harry and I were both shivering, our hearts pounding like one being. Our heads got closer; I could feel his warm shaky, sharp breath on my cheek. It smelled like mint. I was intoxicated in Harry's scent.

I ran my hand over his back; I was loosing. The voice in the back of my mind told me to stop but I pushed it side. Then I felt a strong, not so gentle grip around my waist and I turned around. There standing in all his furry was Bill Weasley. I had never been so grateful and resentful to him in my entire life.

"Virginia Weasley! Harry Potter! What on earth do you think you doing?! You know what I don't want to know! Want to know why, Mr. Potter?! It's because I know what is going on! You have cursed my sister and no argument is going to change my mind!

~*~

Bill's P.O.V

I yelled I knew what I was saying but in a way I didn't. There was my sister sitting on the lap of Harry Potter. I didn't recognize either of them. They looked so grownup and like they were two lovers you'd see in a restaurant; completely rapped up in each other. I snapped then and I started yelling. I felt as though a dead weight was inside my stomach and then I remembered something I had thought of cute and in significant at the time…

~*~

__

It was summer vacation, Ron had been strangely secretive that summer; like a secret that was his and no one else's. He seemed to have an air of importance around him and it was almost disdain he looked upon us with. He had just finished his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the way he was acting reminded me of Percy and I really wanted to punch him.

Ginny came down, curls bouncing behind her. She slammed herself down at the table and grabbed an apple. She was reading a letter and suddenly erupted into a fit of giggles. Mum chided her because she had sprayed apple all over the table when she had laughed. When she had regained some control she asked sweetly whether her mom had any American Muggle quarters. Her mother was utterly confused like the rest of us and asked why on earth she should have anything as outlandish as that. 

"No reason," was Ginny's reply. She then burst into another fit of giggles. 

Dad came through the door and asked, "why all the giggling? Not talking about boys I hope." Ginny went pale and walked upstairs after shaking her head no.

Dad looked to the rest of us. His expression was questioning. Ron answered saying, "she just asked mum whether she had any American Muggle quarters."

This of course had dad bouncing for joy as he was fascinated with anything Muggle.

That evening dad came up to Ginny and talked all about Muggle inventions starting from something he called "ecliktricity" to Muggle currency. Ginny like the rest of us was board stiff like the rest of us because she had heard this a million times before. Finally she burst out, "dad? When am I allowed to date?"

We all laughed. It was one of her childish games. She was far too young to even think about boys even though we knew she had once liked Ron's best friend, Harry. 

I had never met the boy but mum and dad only had good things to say about him and Percy's only bad remark was that he had a disregard for rules. I was surprised Percy even had given his opinion. He was always working on some mind numbing report for his beloved boss, Mr. Crouch.

Ginny stared calmly at dad and stuck out her chin stubbornly. After dad was only chuckling heartily and not rolling with laughter he answered, "after your married sweetheart." He meant it as a joke but a command that she was not allowed to date for many years. Ginny walked calmly and coolly up to her room and slammed the door. Dad called up the stairs, "what about our chat, Gin?"

"Little tyke," Charlie said. "She was exhasted."

~*~

I remembered that now and felt strange. She was old enough to date but well, I won't let her!!!!

**__**

That's right Weasley! She was confunded!

Ya, confunded…

I wasn't so sure about her being confunded but I acted just the same. The more I thought about it the more I believed it. I grabbed her and yelled. She yelled back. I didn't care. She started to run out the room but I grabbed her and strugleingly I pointed my want at her trunk and sent it home.

~*~

Ginny's P.O.V

He yelled at Harry and I, then I yelled back. How could he say that to Harry? It was the same old question that I had asked myself about fifty times already.

I bolted for the door. I'm glad the Dursleys had gone out earlier and not heard the commotion for that would get Harry in even more trouble.

Bill had me again but I tried my hardest to get away. I kicked and pulled but to no avail. He had me. Bill pointed his wand at Harry's trunk and it suddenly disappeared.

"Bill! That was Harry's trunk!"

"Shit!" He was beat red and pissed off. He pointed his wand at my trunk and muttered something and my trunk disappeared and Harry's returned.

"Bill Weasley! Were is my trunk?!" I tried to get at my necklace but Bill had my arms and I wasn't able to move them. I fought with all the fury I possessed. I lashed out. My legs were kicking at him and I was satisfied with the grunts and groans I heard in return. I wanted to cause some pain.

"Where is my trunk?!" I intoned again.

"Home – grunt – where you're going!"

"I am not going home! You can't make me!!!" I was near hysteria. _He couldn't! He just couldn't bring me back there! To bunny land!_

"Come on Gin! We're going! Oh I forgot! Here's your bunny!"

He thought it would calm me down. _Wrong move buddy._ I grabbed the bunny and ripped its pink head off and threw both at Bill. Harry was just staring there in awe. Bill got really mad then and threw me over his shoulder and marched me down the stairs. I bounced with his every step and it hurt.

He dragged me into the kitchen pointed his wand at a dustpan and grabbed it. With a sick feeling in my stomach I realized that we were using a port key undoubtedly taking us back to munchkin land. I felt sick for more than one reason.

The kitchen swam into view. Ron and the twins we pacing around; muttering. They looked up and saw me, "GIN!!" They called and clamored around me. They bombarded me with questions and I felt like throwing up. I was nauseous.

Getting no answer from me they turned on Bill who got this story telling look on his face that made me want to kill him. But before he could say anything one of the twins asked, "Umm Bill? Why do you have a cotton candy bunny tail? That is BLUE?"


	7. Lying on the floor with him...in a towel...

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! yay! You guys are great! I hope you like this chapter, I'm pretty sure you will. We worked pretty hard on this fic, and I'm just so happy that everyone likes it! " You like me, you really like me!" Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: We're not J.K. Rowling, we don't own the characters, we just make them endure highly embarrassing situations. Please ask us if you'd like to use one of our ideas.  
  
Revenge of the Bunnies  
  
Chapter Seven - Lying on the floor with him…In a towel??? ( Bexie)  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I stared at the place where Ginny had been standing, blankly. She had been gone in an instant, Bill had dragged her out of the room, and caught the Knight Bus, I supposed. But all that mattered was that she was gone, and I was in deep shit.  
  
I fully expected every member of her family to show up on my doorstep and clobber me in a few hours. I knew they thought they had a reason to. In fact, I'd probably be dead in a few hours, especially after Fred and George got to me.  
  
I should start writing out a will, I thought, realizing the actuality of the statement that was meant as a joke.  
  
I suppose a lot of people would think what I did was strange. Taking my ex girlfriend in, letting her stay in my house, and all that. But this was definitely a unique situation.  
  
When Ginny showed up, I felt - oh, I don't know what I felt. She looked…so beautiful…and so perfect…just like she always looked. I loved the way her hair fell round her face in ringlets, and her eyes glowed when she spoke. I loved the way the looked at me. I loved everything about her. When I woke up and found her in bed with me, sure, I was amused, but I like the feeling of her tiny body curled up next to mine. It was like that was where we were meant to be.  
  
I know I shouldn't have kissed her. It was over, I knew it, she knew it. But, I couldn't resist. I saw her standing there, and her lips looked so soft, and just like before, our bodies molded together as I bent down over her. But I knew we couldn't all along. Maybe it really wasn't meant to be.  
  
I know Ginny was worried for me when Bill started yelling at me. Hell, I was worried for me. Not because I knew Bill could hex me into next week, though he certainly could. I was upset because he'd think that I'd kidnap Ginny. I'd never do that. It really hurts, having accusations thrown in your face like that. You don't know until you've experienced it. When someone accuses you of practically being a Dark Wizard, hurting their family, not only are you hurt, you're angry. I could feel something snap in me as he said that. It took all my strength to fight back the part of me that was saying 'Hurt him.' Because I've got an evil side to my soul. Everyone does, really. The side that goes against your conscience, the side that reacts when someone hurts your feelings, the side that has performed every curse I've ever uttered. And, life is really about fighting back that evil side of our character. The point of life truly is to fight against your evil side, and strengthen your good.  
  
And some people…some people give into their evil side. Some people…some people give up fighting…and some never even tried. They just let the evil take over, and before they know it, they're doing things they've never thought of. Things they never ever believed they would do.  
  
Suddenly, there was a tap on my window, startling me out of my thoughts. Pig was there, tapping on the window (again). I wondered what more Ron could possibly have to say to me.  
  
I untied the letter from Pig's leg, and he hooted happily, back to his normal self, I suppose. It read:  
  
Potter -  
  
Mum and Dad want to give you a chance to "explain" yourself, and tell them what's going on. Ginny's still completely Confounded. I can't believe you would do something like that. And I called you my friend?! Fuck that. Mum and Dad want to give you a second chance, so I'm supposed to include this Port Key, though I'd rather never see you again. I can't believe you'd do something as idiotic as try and kidnap my little sister! Damn you! Everyone thinks you've done it, don't worry. Even Mum and Dad, though they deny it publicly. Bill seems to be wavering a little - fuck! Why am I telling you this shit? Take the Port Key at 9:11 tomorrow morning. Don't have a pleasant day. I'm not looking forward to seeing you.  
  
- R  
  
I groaned. Could this situation get any worse? My best friend hated me, I had just put a move on my ex girlfriend, and their family was going to kill me or seriously injure me. Nah, couldn't get much worse than that. I picked up the Port Key, a small knife. I grimaced. Probably the knife that was going to chop me into little pieces later.  
  
Sighing, I lay back on my bed, and continued to think. I missed the feel of Ginny next to me. Even if it had only been for one night, it had been one of the best nights of my life.  
  
I closed my eyes and leaned back against my pillows. Slowly, lost in thoughts, I drifted off to sleep…  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
I was so embarrassed when Bill dragged me out of the room like a child. Of course, he thinks that that's what I am. Little girl. Baby. I knew I shouldn't have gone, but guess what - I did. And, I was hoping that that might have proved a point to my family.  
  
But apparently not.  
  
The moment I entered the house, Mum rushed to me, sobbing. I mean, it was only one night.  
  
"Oh, Ginny, I was so worried, what happened, who took you, are you alright, darling?" she asked. I stifled a groan.  
  
"No one took me, I went on my own," I voiced, trying to make a point.  
  
"Confounded," Bill explained with a word.  
  
"I'M - NOT - CONFOUNDED!!" I yelled, "I'm telling you, I left on my own!"  
  
"Nonsense, Ginny, you'd never do a thing like that," said my father, smiling down at me. I groaned. Obviously nothing had changed.  
  
"Where was she, Bill?" asked Mum, while fussing over me.  
  
Bill's face looked set. "It seems," he said, grimly, "that for some reason or another, Harry Potter kidnapped our little sister."  
  
Mum's hand flew to her mouth. "No!" she said, "Harry?"  
  
"Yeah," said Bill, nodding.  
  
"Oh, I can't believe this," said Mum, sitting down.  
  
Ron muttered some inappropriate language under his breath, and I glared at him.  
  
"Listen," I said. No one paid me any mind, they were all muttering. "Listen to me!" I said, louder. Again, no one even seemed to hear. I was really getting frustrated. "GODDAMMIT, SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" I yelled.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me in shock.  
  
"Listen," I said, "I am not Confounded. I ran away from home. I went to - "  
  
"Shh," said Mum, patting my back, "You're just confused, dear, lie down. It's ok, it'll be fine."  
  
I slapped her hand away. "I don't want you to comfort me!" I snapped.  
  
"What do you want, Gin?" asked George.  
  
I stopped. This was the first direct question anyone had asked me. "I…I want…" I said in a small voice.  
  
"She wants to go to bed, there, there," said Charlie, getting ready to carry me up the stairs.  
  
"NO!" I said, "I want you all to look at me, and tell me what you see."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ron, "We see you. We see Ginny."  
  
"Bull," I said.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Ron.  
  
"I mean bull!" I said, staring him straight in the eye, "You don't even know who I am."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I stood in my room, looking at the Port Key on the table. Did I really want to go? It was almost like walking into certain death. Yet, if I went, I would see…Ginny. And that was certainly something I wanted.  
  
I supposed I'd have to face up to it, sooner or later. Looking at my watching, I put my finger on the knife and closed my other hand firmly around the handle of my trunk.  
  
I felt myself being transported, and the next moment, I found myself in the Burrow, still gripping the knife with a death grip.  
  
Fred gave me a cool stare when I appeared. I saw George's hands ball into fists, and Ron turned away from me. That hurt. My best friend couldn't even look me in the eye and yell at me, he was too angry. We stood there for several seconds. Finally -  
  
"Mum and Dad are in the dining room."  
  
I nodded, and deliberately walked around them, afraid of what they would do if I came too close.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
After lying on my bed for nearly an hour contemplating things, I decided to take a shower to clear my head. Soaking in the water didn't help much with my present predicament, but it sure felt good.  
  
I stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around myself. I unlocked the door, and walked back to my room, figuring it was just my family, who cared. Then, I passed Ron's room, and saw some socks dangling out of a drawer. The temptation was just too much. I entered the room, shaking out my hair and getting water droplets all over everything. I was about to nab the socks, when -  
  
Harry came in. I saw his mouth partially open, and I felt his eyes traveling over my body. He stared at me in shock.  
  
"Oh, hi, Harry," I said, trying to remain cool. Why is he here? No one told me he was coming!  
  
"I…it…so…I…er…" Harry stammered.  
  
Good God, I've shocked him so much he's speechless.  
  
"What's up?" I asked.  
  
Harry continued to stammer, and blushed. I felt myself beginning to blush as well.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Oh. My. Freakin'. God.  
  
Ginny was standing in front of me in a towel. A towel. She didn't even seem affected by the fact that I was standing in front of her, gaping.  
  
Hey, look! Ginny's cheeks aren't the only part of her that blush! A little voice in my head said, which made me blush even more profusely.  
  
"I…er…it…I'm just going to…you know…go," I stammered out, feeling like an idiot.  
  
She looked embarrassed as well. "Oh, no, Harry, I was just leaving," she said, turning a bright crimson. She stepped towards me, and I started to turn when she tripped over and came crashing into me.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
I was lying on top of Harry Potter. On top of him. And all I was wearing was a towel. A towel that was slipping down quickly.  
  
Oh my gosh, how did I get into this mess? I thought, helplessly. I can't get involved with him, I can't…but, oh, this feels so good; we should do this more often.  
  
I came very close to slapping myself on the forehead. "Erm…" I said, blushing, "I should…I mean, I ought to…"  
  
I felt myself molding into his strong arms. Oh, no, this is not happening; it can't be happening. This isn't the right time; it isn't convenient, I'm not ready…  
  
But I forgot all of that as I took a deep breath, and smelled the Harry-ish smell I had missed for so long. I don't know where this would have gone if someone hadn't barged in right then.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron's POV  
  
I walk into the room, and what do I see? My ex best friend, on the floor, with my sister practically starkers on top of him! I looked at them in complete disgust.  
  
"Potter!" I yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
Ginny flew up immediately, holding the towel, and she started to yell about something. I didn't listen. I was momentarily distracted thinking When did she get those?  
  
"Ron, are you listening to me?" she asked, angrily.  
  
I shook my head, went to my closet, and pulled out a tee shirt. I was a lot taller than her, so it should have covered up everything Potter shouldn't be seeing.  
  
"Put this on," I said, "Then we'll talk." There was no way I was letting Potter check my little sister any longer.  
  
She just stood there in front of me. "Well, put it on!" I told her.  
  
"Turn around!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Good grief, Ginny, I took baths with you!"  
  
"That was when I was three!" she shot back.  
  
"So?" I asked.  
  
She sighed, sounding very exasperated with me, often like Hermione does. Oh, no, mate. Do not get on that subject.  
  
"So, a lot's changed!" she exclaimed, "Turn around."  
  
I sighed, and turned around, tapping my foot. Then I realized Harry was still looking at her. Whipping back around, I said in a deadly whisper to him, "If you don't quit gaping at my little sister, I am going to punch you so goddamn hard, you'll wish you were never born. You're already such in such deep shit, that I doubt you need that." 


	8. Towels. Snogging and Other Embarrissing ...

A/N:  
  
Thanks for the reviews !We love you guys so much! I hope you like my chapter! Please tell Star ( In the name of Reading) to get a move on her chapter! She's taking forever! Siriusly! hehe. I'll leave you with this quote: " Of course lambs are scarier. I mean, I mean they would of called it 'Silence of the Ducks', if ducks were scarier."~ Chandler, Friends.  
  
Disclaimer: Hmm, do we take over a year do turn out a new book? Do welook like were rolling around in money? More to the point, do we look like JKR? If you want to use any of our ideas please ask us.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Towels, Snogging, and Other Embarrissing Tidbits ( Shimmer)  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
I pulled on Ron's thin Chudley Cannon's shirt, trying to figure out what happened.  
  
What's Ron so upset about? I thought angrily, All I did was fall. Well I did sort of fall on Harry...but not on purpose! And I was sort of wearing a towel…Still it's none of his business...But it was in his room... I pulled myself out of my thoughts and back into the situation at hand.  
  
I wrung my hair out all over his carpet, dripping water on top of Martin the Mad Muggle before turning around.  
  
"It's, um, ok now," I said, still a little embarrassed. Harry quickly turned around causing Ron to scowl.  
  
"Now what were you doing with her, Potter?" spat Ron. Usually he has the memory of a dead goldfish, but now he had to remember everything!  
  
"I just fell!" I said quickly.  
  
"Oh yeah, Gin, you just accidentally fell right on top of him and your mouth just fell on his?" said Ron disbelievingly, "Potter, answer me, what were you doing with her?"  
  
Harry's green eyes clouded over. "She just fell, like she said! Dammit, Ron! What do you want from me?" Harry yelled, getting angrier with each syllable he uttered. Ron mouthed soundlessly, as though searching for the words.  
  
"First you kidnapped her, then you Confund her, and then you make her do that! Seriously, Potter! What do you want me to say? Oh, go on, you crazed kidnapper, snog my sister who's just a baby?!" Ron yelled back. Then Dad of all people walked in.  
  
"Keep it down you two!" But then he looked around at me in an old shirt of Ron's my hair soaking wet, Harry with a few very noticeable wet spots on his tee-shirt, and Ron with his face as red as his hair. " What has been going on?"  
  
Harry spoke. "Ginny just fell down and Ron and I were helping her."  
  
Then Ron said, "Just helping her Harry? How were you helping her by-" but I shot him a look of pure hatred and he stopped. Dad looked around the room once more and left muttering about headaches and ungrateful kids.  
  
After Dad left, Ron rounded back on Harry, "So, what do you think your playing at?" Harry opened his mouth to reply but I grabbed his arm, pulled him out of Ron's room and into mine.  
  
I shut the door and said, "Harry, I'm sorry! But do you see why I left now? I really didn't mean for that to happen and-"  
  
"Gin, I know you didn't want that to happen," and then for the third time to today he kissed me. It was really starting to become a bad habit. I pulled away as I heard Ron pounding the door, making the bunnies on my wall cower in fear. Harry summed it up quite nicely, "Shit."  
  
Then Ron burst through the door with his face red with a combination of anger and effort, he started to yell again.  
  
But Harry just sighed and said, " Ron, I don't how to convince you. If you won't listen to a word I say, I'm sick of this."  
  
And he walked out past Ron down the stairs, God, he was so hot when he was noble like that. Anyway, I followed suit, sailing right past Ron.  
  
Harry walked down stairs, to the kitchen, where Mum and Dad were seated at the table. They looked up upon his entrance.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry's POV  
  
"Harry we need to talk to you about what happened with Ginny" said Mr Weasley seriously. I glanced over to where Ginny was trying unsuccessfully to hide behind a large potted plant. I didn't want to get her in trouble.  
  
Mr Weasley sensing my discomfort said, "We're not mad at you or Ginny we just want to know what happened, alright?" So with another glance at Ginny who nodded at me from behind the plant, I launched into an explanation. I left out certain details of course.  
  
When I finished both Mrs and Mr Weasley had an expression of shock on their faces.  
  
"But, why on earth would our baby run away?" asked Mrs Weasley, wiping her eyes on an old flowered handkerchief.  
  
I think that's when Ginny got mad, because she leapt up, abandoning her hiding place and flew down the stairs.  
  
"That's just it Mum!" she cried, looking a bit frantic, " I'm not a baby anymore! I'm 14 years old, and you're still giving me dolls for Merlin's sake! Bill treats me like I'm an infant, and so does everyone else in this house! Well, I'm sorry, but I am not a baby!"  
  
Tears streamed down her cheeks as she finished. I wanted to go over and put my arms around her, but I figured that it wouldn't have been the best time. Her parents were almost speechless.  
  
"Ginny," began Mr Weasley," we had no idea that you felt that way. I guess we just never really noticed that you're...Well more grown up."  
  
"Baby, we can paint your room if you like," said Mrs Weasley, whose eyes were watery, "How about purple?"  
  
Ginny scowled, causing everyone to laugh and then she hugged her parents tightly.  
  
I didn't feel like I should be intruding so I slipped out of the room and outside. Ron was leaning against an oak tree and when he saw me he looked away. My best friend was treating me as though I didn't exist. Was this day going to get any worse?  
  
~*~  
  
Ron's POV  
  
This is officially the worst day ever, I thought bitterly, Who does Potter think he is? He can't do that to her, she's only a baby. I'm going to kick his-  
  
Then Harry walked by, controlling my urge to beat the dragon dung out of him I looked away. When he had passed, I stole a glance at him; his shoulders were slumped dejectedly. Serves him right! I thought, He should be sorry! I clenched my fists.  
  
But then for some weird reason Hermione's voice popped into my head. "Really Ron, he's your best friend."  
  
That's what she had said last time Harry and me had gotten into a huge row. I really missed Hermione; she always kept me in line. With out her I reckon I would have had more detentions than Fred and George. But she was off in China, probably surrounded by boys. All of the sudden I realized something, I was jealous of anyone who might be spending time with Hermione...I…I…I couldn't believe it. I fancied her. I had never thought of Hermione that way, she was always just Hermione, but now I started to wonder, did I like her better than just a friend? After a few more minutes, I realized –  
  
I did. 


	9. It's never the end, just the beginning

A/N: Hey! Shimmer here, we are so sorry about the long wait! But don't blame me, blame her *points to In the Name of Reading * We hope you've liked this story! Thanks so much for the awesome reveiws! But remember folks, this is like a prequel to our big story which were writing right now! So there will be more. So sit back and enjoy the last chapter.  
  
Revenge of the Bunnies ( In the Name of Reading)  
  
Chapter 9 - It's never the end, just the beginning  
  
~*~  
  
Harry's P.O.V  
  
Life is a funny thing, you know? I mean one minute it's going your way and the next… The next everything's against you.  
  
For the first time in my life I was in love - yes I can admit that now. It was bliss' Ginny Weasley was a miracle I didn't deserve and I felt as if my very being was on fire. Fire, like her hair, like her spirit; uncontrollable and never tamed.  
  
I couldn't understand the feelings that ran through me. Like a current. Not many guys my age can say they are in love - yes I'm still in love, I never stopped loving her. Not many boys can say they wanted a deep relationship. The most they wanted was a torrid love affaire; well, actually, that was more than they wanted. Some good snog sessions were all that was required really. It was that way at first; I saw her as the girl who would squeak at the sight of me, the girl that would come running. How wrong I was.  
  
Ginny was so much more than that. She didn't come running - quite the opposite in fact; she turned me down. It was strange: one minute she was Ginny Weasley, just a little girl, the next she was well Ginny Weasley: a girl, a girl, with a fiery temper and well a great body.  
  
I went after her; she was a challenge. I shouldn't have though. As time wore on my feelings changed. I can say it was fun, the danger or certain death if Ron or the Weasleys found out, the excitement, the distraction. One second she was the prey, the next the hunter. My stomach started to churn when she came around and well it was strange. She seemed to realize that Ron was not to know; it was all a secret: the game, the chase.  
  
After we got together I was almost certain I wanted to tell Ron and get it over with but Ginny refused and the excitement of it all was irresistible. We were able to keep it a secret for a while but then as our feelings deepened it became harder. I was loosing my guise occasionally and it was making things harder for Ginny. I was no help then I don't know why I would think they would be different now.  
  
The river that Ginny had told me about was in sight. I had past Ron a way back and he had promptly ignored me. It's not a surprised, I mean I did snog his sister and sneak around behind his back. I pushed the voice out of my head. It was my own fault that I was in this situation. I had told the Weasleys about Ginny's stint at the Dursleys but I couldn't bring up the topic of our past or maybe not so past relationship.  
  
I think they figured it out though; my explanation left a lot out and they had Bill and Ron's stories to push the ease out of their eyes. It was impossible, my life is spinning out of control and I'm loosing my friends and practically adopted family because of Ginny.  
  
I know it's not her fault but I can't help being angry. My life is changing and not for the better.  
  
I'm at the river it's so clear - the exact opposite of my life, which is hazy. I wonder where Voldemort is. I wonder what would have happened if my parents hadn't died. I wonder…  
  
~*~  
  
While both Harry and Ron were contemplating their confusing lives Ginny was searching for Harry. She had just finished talking to her parents, and for the first time in her life they had treated her with respect and listened to her. She felt a bit dizzy because of the change.  
  
After the main part of the discussion was over Mr. Weasley left, giving Ginny one last hug saying he had to go and speak to some people, that Ginny had thought had to be a part of the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Mrs. Weasley stood up and stretched, never taking her eyes from her daughter's face. Ginny became squeamish. She wondered if the temperature had increased because she was sweating, newly aware of her disheveled appearance in no more than Ron's Chudly Cannon's T-shirt.  
  
The gaze between mother and daughter was intense. Suddenly Mrs. Weasley gave her daughter a hug and looked her straight in the eye. "Ginny, you do realize that we never meant to treat you like a baby, but it's just that, well, you're the youngest, and Ron and the others grew up so fast I couldn't stand the idea of you grown up too."  
  
"Mum-"  
  
"No, I want you to hear what I have to say without interruption." The tone of her voice was serious and final making Ginny quiet.  
  
"Believe it or not, I was your age once. It seems impossible doesn't it? But I remember every bit of it. I knew your father since we were eleven and met at the Gryffindor table. I was young and had no feelings other than friendly ones for your father. We became friends but were never very close. I had my group of friends and he had his. Around the time I was fourteen I started feeling differently about your father and it was wonderful and scary at the same time." She seemed to have a dazed look on her face and Ginny could see through the dumpy appearance of her mother to the young exuberant person she was before.  
  
"When he would talk to me in class, I would feel my knees grow weak and I'd have trouble answering. Being the dunce he is he didn't notice a thing for which I am still grateful. After thirty years of marriage I am still embarrassed about it. These feelings continued but it wasn't until fifth year that anything was acted upon. I would see your father and he seemed to be shying away from me. I thought he had found out and was embarrassed to see me. Oh how wrong I was. Anyway when the time for the winter dance came to be I was startled when he asked me for a private word. He asked me, me, to go to the winter dance with him. Oh I was so excited. I wrote to my mother and told her. It was something I would never had done if I hadn't been so excited. I got a letter back saying that was nice and then she rambled on about some guy she was seeing."  
  
For the first time in her life Ginny heard about her grandmother. It was always a subject skirted around at home and she was interested.  
  
"She didn't care, she never did. I went home that summer walking on clouds because your father had kissed me at the train station. I wanted to tell my mother. I hadn't cared about the past I wanted to start new. I was a new person and I wanted to get a new start with her. I told her about Arthur and was stupid enough to expect a reprimand but none came. She didn't care, she never warned me about boys, about the dangers of the world, she wasn't there for me when I needed her. She didn't even come to my graduation." Mrs. Weasley's face was streaked with tears and her voice became desperate and laced with grief at the memory of a life long gone.  
  
"It was from then on I swore that when I became a parent I would be there for everyone of my kids and I thought I had been successful…"  
  
"Mum you are successful. Yes you are overprotective and smothering at times but I have never doubted, not even for a minute, that you didn't love me or care-"  
  
Mrs. Weasley held up her hand and continued. "It is because of this promise that I make this one request: don't date unless you tell me about it, I want to be there for you and just hold your hand if something goes wrong. I don't want you to shy away. I may have driven you to leave but I want to have another chance; I need another chance. Just please think about it."  
  
With that she left the room leaving a very confused Ginny at the table. She knew right then that she had to see Harry.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny ran across the lawn, for once not stopped for interrogation. She had no idea where Harry would be but she would find him.  
  
Harry saw Ginny running towards him and his anger melted away instantly. He stood there as she ran toward him and could not understand the expression on her face.  
  
"Harry," she panted. "I need to talk to you. It's important."  
  
He followed her and they sat under a tree just looking at each other in silence. Harry broke it by saying, "So what did you and your parents talk about?"  
  
"A lot. I think they know."  
  
Harry put his head in his hands feeling and overwhelming sense of foreboding loom over him. "What's the verdict."  
  
"A simple request."  
  
"Which is?" Harry saw her peculiar expression shift again and felt strange being so close to her yet feeling so far apart.  
  
"My mother said in not so many words that we can see each other just that we be careful and not rush things. She also wants us to be open, not shy away."  
  
Harry's mind whirled and suddenly he felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders but it returned again with a crash at the expression on Ginny's face. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be excited?"  
  
"I am its just that I need to think. My life has changed so much lately that I don't know which way is which and I think I need to straighten it out before I add a relationship to the mix. I'm sorry."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry's P.O.V.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
My mind echoed. She didn't want me - doesn't want me.  
  
She seemed to read my thoughts because through the fog I felt her soft hand take mine.  
  
"Harry I love you. Don't doubt that for a minute. When we broke up I felt hollow. Pretending I didn't love you was torture and I couldn't help wanting you back. I know I'm selfish and I have no right to ask you this, but will you wait for me?"  
  
This was the clincher, the million-dollar question. I stared at her eyes and was lost once again. How could I say no? There she was, after opening up my life and showing me what I could be, asking me a favor; not an easy one, of course. I mean how could I wait? I wanted her now but I wouldn't be selfish.  
  
"Gin, do not think for a minute that you are being selfish for that is the biggest load of crap I have ever heard. I'll wait for you. What else would I do? Go to some other girl?"  
  
It was meant to be a joke to lighten up the situation but it did the opposite: her face dimmed and she looked scared as if she thought I might.  
  
"Gin! Don't look at me like that. I would never do that and you know it. I'll wait, you're worth every bit of waiting and more."  
  
That was eloquent Potter, where did this come from?  
  
Oh what is your problem?  
  
God I think I'm going to abandon you because of this sap. Gag.  
  
Really funny you know you and Jeff Foxworthy should go on tour. You're both frigging comedians.  
  
Nice comeback.  
  
You know what if I told you-  
  
"Harry?" Ginny's voice shook me out of my thoughts. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
She beamed and grabbed my collar and kissed me slow, long and hard. It was the most intense kiss we had ever shared with more meaning not just lust. We pulled away and just looked at each other and Ginny's petite body held onto mine making me wonder if I would be able to follow Ginny's request that she was seemingly not thinking about.  
  
We pulled away and Ginny seemed to realize what she was wearing blushed profusely.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny's P.O.V  
  
Harry and I walked back to the house and operation burn stuffies came under way.  
  
Mum finally convinced me not to burn them for I may want to use them later in life. I highly doubted it but considering my newly rebuilt relationship with my mother I gave in. We still had a bonfire though and it was wonderful. Harry and Ron weren't talking but everyone else was normal and mum was stuffing Harry with food muttering about starvation.  
  
Fred and George brought over a stack of inventions and fireworks and it was quite a show. I saw Harry laughing and felt an ache. I was regretting my decision about waiting about our relationship but I wouldn't rush into anything.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron's P.O.V  
  
It's hard to stay mad at your best friend for long but I refused to weaken my resolve. I don't think everything was told to my parents and it makes me mad but I won't worry about that right now. An owl just came and it's from Hermione I have no idea what's inside. I can't seem to open it.  
  
The envelope was smooth and I carried it over out of the way to read it in peace.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
She called me 'dear'!!! She always calls you 'dear' nitwit.  
  
I'm going to be home soon and I can't wait to tell you and Harry about all I've learnt. I can say I'm homesick and I miss you both terribly. Have you done your homework? You had better because it's almost the end of summer and you need to study and be ready for this year I mean we ARE taking our O.W.L's and they are SO important. I would have made this letter longer but my parents and I are taking the early flight and I want to get some sleep.  
  
See you soon!- Love From Hermione  
  
She's coming home. I don't know how I'm going to act around her! What if she thinks I've grown too tall? What if she doesn't like me anymore?! Oh man, I don't think I can handle this.  
  
~*~  
  
Bill's P.O.V  
  
It's strange seeing her now. Ginny alive and happy as I haven't seen her in some years. She is practically dancing in mirth at the sight of George tangoing with a stuffed bunny.  
  
I saw her look at Harry. She keeps doing that. They both look sad when they look at the other and I wonder what happened last night when they talked.  
  
I wish Alice were here. Another thing strange going on with me: never before have I wanted one of my girlfriends with me all the time, it's scaring me.  
  
Oh why did life have to get so complicated? Why did we all have to grow up? I honestly don't know how I'm going to get used to Ginny being this old and so well - grown up.  
  
I guess it's something I'll just have to get used to.  
  
~*~  
  
Mrs. Weasley's P.O.V  
  
The boy was practically starved at those Dursley's. He's so thin.  
  
Harry is practically my son and yet I can't seem to keep him safe. It's great to see my children happy for now, a minute of peace in a war torn world. They're laughing and squealing and I have never felt so at ease.  
  
There is Arthur. Just the same. A little more aged, a little more wise and yet the same lively seventeen-year-old I fell in love with. Some day's I feel so old. Like yesterday when I told Ginny a bit of my past. I had to. I could see it in her face right now, and in his. Harry and Ginny loved each other. It couldn't be denied. They reminded me of Arthur and myself in early years. Confused and excited, yet unhappy as their world is being turned upside down. I want them to be happy; I really do.  
  
I wonder sometimes whether or not I really know what's going on with my family. I thought Harry and Ginny would go out now but it seems as if they're skirting circles around each other. Ron is off in a daze both angry and confused yet anxiously happy. I really wish I knew what was going on with that boy.  
  
Bill. He's keeping something hidden from me, from all of us. Like he is yearning for something and doesn't know why. I suppose a good mother would be able to tell but is it really my fault? I mean he's hardly ever home and he's always so evasive… I don't get it.  
  
At least Charlie and the twins are acting the same. George is STILL tangoing with that rabbit and I'm starting to believe he has grown a little too attached to it. I'm going to have to do something about that in a minute. Fred is looking a little too innocent I'd better go get the hair- grow-back potion before someone has a fit.  
  
I sometimes wonder if I'm a good mother. Isn't it said that we take on parenting traits from our own parents? I hope not but what if I have? My mother was horrible to me and I couldn't bear it if I was that way with my children.  
  
There it goes -- I knew it would happen. Charlie's on fire. Great. What on earth? Are those ears? That's what they are: bunny ears. I wonder what I did wrong with those two. Honestly.  
  
~*~  
  
As Mrs. Wealsey went to de-ear Charlie, Ron was still contemplating his letter and George was still tangoing with the rabbit. Harry himself was staring off into space, completely lost in thought. The past days events were still fresh in his mind. Some things were clear: he still loved Ginny and she loved him, Ron was pissed at him and Hermione was in China. He didn't know how to act anymore, everything seemed sticky and at times suffocating. He wanted to get back to school but wasn't sure if he really did want to leave The Burrow.  
  
All he could think about was how frustrating the whole situation was and that he wished that his life would, for once, make sense. But he supposed that was just the curse of Harry Potter.  
  
I should have known we wouldn't have gotten back together, it was just false hope.  
  
He sighed and turned around, still lost in thought. Ginny was off to the left of him and laughing her head off at Charlie's bunny ears. It was quite an amusing sight.  
  
When was the last time I saw her this happy?  
  
Quite awhile ago.  
  
True, I hope it stays this way.  
  
"Harry?" Somehow Ginny had made her way to his side and was looking tentatively at him. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yep, why do you ask?"  
  
Instead of answering him Ginny just looked at him. "You know something? I think that we overlooked a very important thing."  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"Hope. When we were together it seemed as if it were just for a moment; two people coming together because they had no hope for the future. That was our problem: somehow we became depressed that we wouldn't have a future, we became depressed that we lost our hope for the future and then when we thought about the future we became afraid and it tore us, well me apart. We need to keep our hope alive for if we do have a relationship we don't want it biased on desperation; it should be about love."  
  
Harry stared at her and suddenly looked as if a light had come on in his head; he understood the meaning of her words. The words seemed so wise and thoughtful that he himself was amazed by their depth.  
  
"Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
"Strangely enough I do. You know I can honestly say I had lost hope of ever having a normal life or a life without Voldemort, and I guess I saw you and found I needed you, and I didn't know why but I-". He stumbled over his words as if wondering if they were appropriate, "I did fall in love with you."  
  
"And I you."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry's P.O.V  
  
She made sense. The whole damn idea made sense. I remember the thrill of loving her. I didn't see any hope for the future and wanted to enjoy life while I could. I didn't want her to be hurt by Voldemort so I guess I had lost hope that I could ever have a relationship in public because Voldemort would get them like he had, well as it seemed, he had gotten everything else.  
  
Ginny and I didn't say anything more. She went back to the fire and I stayed where I was. Something clicked in my mind. I loved Ginny but I wouldn't let us live in fear of Voldemort. I'd get him and, if she'd still have me, get together with Ginny. I trusted her and loved her and it is my hope - no it is my soon-to-be reality that she lives in a Voldemort free world. Because of my love for her life will get better and Voldemort will be destroyed. I'll make sure of it.  
  
I walked back to the fire with a new spring in my step. It was simple; the greatest things in the world could not be seen but could be felt by billions - love and hope conquer all.  
  
The End. 


End file.
